User talk:MeaningfulUsername
Requests are currently closed. Apologies for any inconvenience. Past conversations: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 ShoPen☀️ https://youtu.be/-Ua0uQOpL3c 夕暮れ帰り道 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFSmkuUzq1Q Luna rhythm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQRt5IaKoU8 can't keep up https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8Z0Sh1YXKU Noche de verano https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpxCQkRRYD4 解の公式おぼえMATH! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uthDb550lDs 日本の文化まなびまSHOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLvTSJWeEQE 船酔いの山羊と大海の小舟 ・改 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=583zwYorNP8 Under My Consciousness https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqo5OSuiLsc 空隙 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_jfXPPGGJ4 break new ground https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv5m3iS_qK4 https://piapro.jp/t/00Io L-tone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxpTAbnatPo lifelonger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t68HTGQAbX0 Slave vv https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIRqSoY8_4w Game over https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6DKjQ4kils Suki https://109music.bandcamp.com/track/suki-ft-gumi Boisterous Grave https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyQXBU0GSGc&feature=youtu.be 心は空の色 https://soundcloud.com/juhon01/heart-is-the-color-of-the-sky ココニイルカラ https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17661270 Yukitsuki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0tVt2-FFBw 鐘憬の鳴く海 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndm7vlMTNNY&feature=youtu.be Prima https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7F51ZNDlZ0 Muwen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1iIyV14WiY Table talk mannners https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIkMJx8g2bU spacelectro https://spacelectro.bandcamp.com/track/i-m-under-your-spell-extended-mix Chiqeuwa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lof8_f3rBc4 逆流性片想い病棟 https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40106.html ティターニア https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6D_OUXjOWgw シークレットグレイ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35c7RtCuODc FuzzP https://releska.com/2019/11/02/fuzzp-human グリッチのエラー https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqwNG-LIX60 Why don't you 雨模様 https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40138.html Luminous Reveries https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhzDBlOE8R0 Distinct Growth https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35081147 Neighbour https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIyk5_NtGvw eternal twilight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIN0LcB5Mz8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52Gen7-gQyo flabor coffee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtQ_INFyvW4&feature=youtu.be Amulet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyGuOnxAq2g Link deleted Topiary https://w.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/40175.html crawler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDtv2W9iaaw&feature=youtu.be 存在証明 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY0koX-AzHE&feature=youtu.be Garnet of Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OodWmxnyEIw chiquewa https://youtu.be/GvwXHni4plI 船酔いの山羊と大海の小舟 ・改 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=583zwYorNP8 Redefinition https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTtaVjPuoqI&feature=youtu.be Stairs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_2jiurGXuU City of snow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6JnTyHw7nU self https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlqS3tVpSRs nill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAi60emWp2w 僕は、まだ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAcn6-Qv764 Chimera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixBbHDQs9xw ano https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRzjTJzQfLM No Cure In Sight https://soundcloud.com/shius/no-cure-in-sight Tic-tac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpyPFzaUTNQ Over Crying In Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cpw8rVQZFvA With a smile https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPufifaZQbk 何時かの夏、君は綺麗だった。 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqVVxpNfXb8 Hokari https://hokari310.bandcamp.com/track/feat-hatsune-miku paraDisco https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzmTK97MY-k Aya https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12uPiRDbSKA タイムマシン ディストピア https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35906982 気のない存在 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlaVU8pKEyk RUHIA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3psA_IOKKg Someday'z Coming https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzkB7RbePCI Peg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpJhfDf3hX8 Mの救済 https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm35007177 Nugs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5A8Naqpv64 エレベーターの思い出～あなたに会うの日～ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9PzgDiH888 Our Memory, Our Freedom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5c_De4Ec8w 明日には地球無くなっちゃうんだって https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKSd56LS3qA トラッシュ https://soundcloud.com/nafedelt-p/vocaloid-original Kamone plus https://youtu.be/myMyFBXH6o8 Reply It's alright, take your time, good luck with your irl stuff :'D And any order is fine, if one song is shorter/ends up being quicker to make that'd be convenient :'D ~Raine 猿芝居 The lyrics to 猿芝居 are complex for me with a lot of words I don't know, so I can't say anything definitive, but I think there are more issues than the ones you mentioned. 芝居 means a drama or play, so it's most likely that セリフ refers to an actors' lines rather than "serif", and シナリオ to the script, not to a "scenario". I think シナリオに赤く線を引いた must mean "drew a red line on the script" (see meaning ⑨ in weblio) and シナリオの赤い線を消した must mean "erased the red line on the script". But I've no idea what a red line means on a script. The translation of 演じる事で言の葉になる is omitted. The lines 文字自体に意味などは無くて / 演じる事で言の葉になる together mean "Letters themselves have no meaning and become words by being played out" (or words to that effect). In 広い部屋狭いベッドの上 the translator left out 広い, so "my big room". A lot of other lines are translated pretty well, but some I can't really tell. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:44, December 26, 2019 (UTC) I think the "drew a red line on the script" refers to underlining something. Maybe highlighting some specific lines on the script? Or in the context of the song, maybe certain moments/scenes of their lives? SolarTwT (talk) 09:58, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you so much for your help! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 14:43, December 26, 2019 (UTC) pages Hi! I've made pages for 僕だけの君じゃない, Amaryllis, Collection from your list. Also, I think you should archive the completed songs, it'll be easier to find the pending ones~ SolarTwT (talk) 15:44, December 27, 2019 (UTC) No problem! You have a lot of songs on your list so I'm happy to help! Edit: I'll put a mark on the ones I plan to add from your list, if that's okay. SolarTwT (talk) 16:51, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Redirect Hi, do you know how to redirect the name of the producer in the infobox to the producer's song list category? SolarTwT (talk) 05:07, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Oh man, thank you so much! Now I don't have to bother Amandalen for that XD Thank you! SolarTwT (talk) 05:18, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Re: Sayoko Yeah I agree that it warrants removal at the very least. Thank you very much for notifying me! Amandelen (talk) 17:08, February 12, 2020 (UTC)